matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick/Trivia
Life * Like his wife Stephanie, Matthew is an only child. * MatPat has Polish and Czechoslovakian ancestors. * MatPat currently resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife, Stephanie. He has one cat named Skip, also known as CatPat. ** As of 2012, MatPat and Stephanie were living in the Arroyo Villa Apartments. It is unknown if they are still living there. (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * MatPat's middle name, Robert, comes from his father, Robert Patrick. * On August 13, 2003, in the middle of his high school's talent show, a large-scale blackout occurred in the Northeastern region of the U.S., including Ohio where MatPat was hosting at the time. When the lights went out at his school during an act, many students were horrified and ran through the school in the hopes of getting out, injuring themselves and others in the process. Many teachers and employees were forced to restrain them in this terrifying experience to keep them out of harm's way. Unable to determine the cause of the blackout, the teachers ordered all students to stay in the school for the night due to the possibility of a premeditated terrorist attack. (DEATH by Hacking) * MatPat stated that when he was in seventh grade, he made a two-sided medallion of Sir Francis Drake which earned him a "clap and a half" from his teacher. He uses the medallion in his livestreams on GTLive. * MatPat said "Screw that guy!" to Haedox on a livestream, but later stated on Twitter that he was joking. * When MatPat was in first grade, he filled out a form about his favorite things. One of the questions asked about who his role models were, and MatPat put down his mother, father, and Dracula. (Castlevania, Dracula Spectacula) ** On that same paper, another question asked what he wanted to learn that year, and MatPat wrote "chemistry". * When MatPat was in ninth grade, he had a math teacher named Ms. Allen. (DON'T Attack The Titans!) * As of October 17, 2016, MatPat was officially recognized as a member of the Universal Life Church and has all rights and privileges that come with it, such as officiate wedding, house blessings, and "doing" funerals. He did this to officiate Jason's wedding. He revealed this via Twitter and a livestream. * When MatPat was in high school, a group of guys from his "very competitive" show choir "had this thing" in which they would go to the bathroom together and have a "poop party", which MatPat never participated in. (Why Team Mystic DOMINATES Pokemon GO, Oscars Hacking pt. 1, How to Win an Academy Award for Best Picture) * At MatPat's "debut" at VidCon, he had the honor of being one of the creator keynote speakers. During his speech, he shared a story with the audience: ** While at SGC 2015 in Dallas, Texas, the GT crew decided to go to an arcade, as they had one more night in Dallas. They went to the sports bar Dave & Buster's and went to its arcade. MatPat won at the air hockey. At the end of the night, three kids whom he had met earlier in the evening came up to MatPat and exclaimed that he was "not a douche bag", to MatPat's confusion. The kids repeated their statement. MatPat, still confused, thanked them for the "complimented" and asked them why they did that. The kids explained that, because of the nature of his (MatPat's) videos (research, science, etc.), and the "character" MatPat seems to put on in his videos, they thought he was an "arrogant, know-it-all prick who was a jerk and, in short, a douche bag", as he described it. However, after hanging out and spending time with him, they changed their opinion of him. This experience made MatPat think about "who is and what does online." Prior to this, he thought that the "Hello Internet! Welcome to GAME THEORY!" character on YouTube and the "MatPat the human" (him in real life) were easily distinguishable, but this made him really learn that many people didn't understand that. It also taught him the importance of, aside from content, what really makes a YouTube channel of user connect with their audience is personality. (The Douchebag Speech: VidCon 2016 Keynote) * MatPat's earliest memories are of his Mario-themed bedroom and playing Castlevania. * When MatPat was in tenth grade, he attended a dance at an all-girls Catholic school, which "went a little wild" and "was definitely... an intense night". (Satan's Plot THICKENS!) * MatPat participated in High School Quizbowl in his noted hometown of Medina, Ohio (statistics given here: https://www.naqt.com/stats/individual-performance.jsp?team_member_id=49426 ) * In tenth grade, a friend confessed to MatPat that he decided not to commit suicide simply because MatPat had had "short, polite" conversations every morning before choir practice. (How Minecraft BROKE YouTube!) * MatPat took four years of advanced Latin ballroom dancing in college. (MATPAT HIRES SMOSH GAMES!) * One time, MatPat and Stephanie received a note in their mailbox asking this. He said it was "kinda weird" because it was unmarked, unaddressed, written in code, and that the sender knew their address and physically left the at their mailbox. (Beyond Fidget Spinners – How to Create a YouTube Trend) Personality * MatPat's favorite drink is Diet Coke. He has admitted he has an emotional dependency. * MatPat mentioned in a GTLive episode of The Impossible Quiz that his most disliked condiment is yellow mustard. * MatPat often uses Hulu Plus to watch his favorite television shows rather than using cable. * MatPat's favorite Little Debby snack is Susy Q's. * MatPat's favorite movie is Guardians of the Galaxy. (Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1) * MatPat loves Winnie the Pooh and "has to hug him" whenever he visits Disneyland. * MatPat prefers using the stall in a bathroom as far away from someone else as possible. He is "very shy" about his stall ethics". (Why Team Mystic DOMINATES Pokemon GO) * MatPat hates the sound of popping balloons. He would cover his ears when he would pass by balloon popping games in amusement parks. YouTube * Despite working with them on YouTube for over four years, MatPat has only, as of 2014, met the co-owners of his channel (Gaijin Goombah, Ronnie, Drake, and Kenny) three times in person. The first time was at the SGC convention in 2013, the second time was at the same convention in 2014, and the third time was in Texas of the same year where he drove real tanks with his friends to test whether or not the real-life tanks were accurately represented by the fictional tanks in the game War Thunder. * MatPat's least-favorite episode of Game Theory is Surviving the Assassin's Creed Leap of Faith, due to "a couple of research bits that made him feel uncomfortable". (EXPOSING the Real Gangs of Assassin's Creed Syndicate) * MatPat and Stephanie get "literally thousands of requests" from fans and other content creators to help optimize their YouTube channel, something they do on a regular basis. (Beyond Fidget Spinners – How to Create a YouTube Trend) Gaming * MatPat's favorite games are tied between Chrono Trigger and EarthBound. * MatPat plays Pokémon GO and is on Team Mystic. * It has been suggested multiple times that MatPat has a crush on Princess Peach of Super Mario. Other * According to MatPat's page on IMDb, he is 5' 11", or 1.8034 meters tall. However, on GTLive, MatPat stated that he was 5' 10", or 1.778 meters. * MatPat denies having a butterfly tattoo on his left posterior, as seen in a livestream of Life is Strange. * MatPat claimed the best thing he won out of a raffle was a key lime pie. (Luigi, the RICHEST Man in the Mushroom Kingdom?) Category:Trivia